Fallen Apple from the Family Tree
by xFumblingThroughTheGray
Summary: He's like broken glass; beautiful but with edges so sharp and jagged that you could bleed trying to pick up the pieces. There are those willing to try and piece him back together… People like his father, Peter Bishop. AU post season 4
1. Prelude: Saving Henry

Summary: He's like broken glass; beautiful but with edges so sharp and jagged that you could bleed trying to pick up the pieces. There are those willing to try and piece him back together… People like his father, Peter Bishop. A Henry Au story.

`~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~`  
xFumblingThroughTheGray  
~^~^~^~^~^Presents~^~^~^~^~^~  
Fallen Apple from the Family Tree  
A Fringe Fanfiction  
'~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~'

Need to knows: This is the prelude to the Fanfiction depicting how Henry escaped and the next chapter will take place post season 4. And without further ado...

Prelude: Saving Henry

"You must not lose faith in humanity. Humanity is an ocean;  
if a few drops of the ocean are dirty, the ocean does not become dirty."  
-Mahatma Gandhi

Humanity is a dark, corrupt thing. Throughout history, humans have played hands in malicious and evil events- from Cain and Able acting out the first murder, to the Pattern-related events, and everything in-between. They let things like jealousy, greed, selfishness, hatred, prejudices fuel their decisions, actions, thoughts. Yes, the observer named October knew all about the darkness of humanity… watched it flourish again and again but it was the beauty beneath the darkness that he always wanted to observe.

In the darkest hours before dawn, the cries of her bawling baby boy ripped (Alt) Olivia Dunham from her comatose-like slumber. For a brief second, the selfish thought of waking up Lincoln, who slept soundly on the couch opposite to hers, crossed her mind but he'd already gone above and beyond the call of duty countless times in the short time since Henry was born.

Besides, she didn't really mind the lack of sleep, the odd hours… no. She loved being a mother, his mother, more than life itself. Pushing the plush throw aside, legs that feel like they're made of lead are dangled from the edge of the couch until they find carpet and she pushes her fatigued body upright.

"Hang on, nugget," she gently coos beneath the makings of a thick yawn which is immediately expelled. "Mommy's coming."

Shuffling around the coffee table and towards the bawling baby boy, the soft texture of the rug transforms to cool hardwood beneath her bare feet. Spindly arms reach into the basinet and coop up the baby boy currently testing his lungs. Immediately she takes to a bounce and rock technique she's seemed to master over the past few days, a trick up her sleeve that made him putty in her hands.

Bringing him up slightly she presses a little kisses across the soft mocha hued fuzz that covered his head and the sobs coming from his lips die, replaced by his lips curling up at the edges in what she knew was a smile. Heavy lids open slightly as his small hand reaches out, all five tiny fingers wrapping around her thumb in a tight grip.

"Henry up?" asks a yawning Lincoln, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah," she says moving back to the couch, not wanting to set the baby back in his bassinet just yet. "He just wanted his mommy."

October stands in the darkened hallway quietly observing the red-headed woman's adoration for her baby boy and, though he's not supposed to be able to feel, October felt a pang striking at her heart knowing that the young innocent's fate. In just a few days- if his colleagues have it their way- they'll erase Peter and the baby, fix their mistakes. That was what the other observers saw this boy as.

They saw a mistake that needed rectifying.

But when October looks at the boy, he sees things entirely different. That's how he knows he cannot allow for this little wonder to be erased. He'd wait for his opportunity and then he'd save the boy. If September could change fate then so could he.

Review!  
Lack of interest and the story will get scrapped.


	2. Chapter One: Ties That Bind

Summary: He's like broken glass; beautiful but with edges so sharp and jagged that you could bleed trying to pick up the pieces. There are those willing to try and piece him back together… People like his father, Peter Bishop. A Henry Au story.

`~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~`  
xFumblingThroughTheGray  
~^~^~^~^~^Presents~^~^~^~^~^~  
Fallen Apple from the Family Tree  
A Fringe Fanfiction  
'~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~'

Need to knows: This is set right after season 4's end. I had major difficulties putting Olivia in a damsel in distress scenario but found it the best way to bring Henry into the story. There're a few hints to his background in this chapter and a lot of it will be explained in the next chapter. And without further ado...

**Chapter One: Ties that Bind**

"Much as some of us fight it,  
Our parents have a mystical hold over us,  
The power to affect our thoughts and emotions,  
The way only they can." – Lucas Scott (OTH)

No matter how old we get or how far we roam, nobody will have as much an effect on us as our parents. Even for someone whose life is far more complicated than anyone could imagine, this simple truth is undeniable. She doesn't even remember growing up with Nina Sharp but that doesn't stop the nervousness that pounds within her as the click-clack of heels moves across the hardwood of Nina's apartment. She doesn't understand it; she wasn't even this nervous when she told Peter about the baby. But it is as if Nina has some sort of mystical hold over her that she can't quite place. And the nervousness grows in intensity as Nina sets a tray of lemonade on the coffee table and takes a seat in the chair next to the couch Olivia is sitting on. Gorgeous green orbs dip down at the lemonade as she thanks Nina, praying Nina doesn't notice how nervous she is.

"So what is it you want to talk to me about, Olive?" Nina asks, a certainty that there is something to tell interwoven in the question. Olivia slightly wonders how she knows there is a secret to be spilled but it is as if Nina is telepathic answering the question before it's voiced. "When you were a little girl and had something to tell me that you weren't sure how I was going to react, you clasp your hands together… And some things never change."

The edges of Olivia's lips curl upward into a tight smile as her eyes shift down to her hands that are indeed clasped. Separating her hands, she admits, "Alright, you caught me. I have some news and it's great… wonderful actually," she pauses a moment, eyes going up to Nina. "I-I'm just not sure you'll feel the same way."

Nina's hand reaches over and takes Olivia's in a comforting squeeze before saying, "Olive, whatever it is, you know you can always tell me."

The comforting hold of support and warmth works like only the touch of a mother can and that's when Olivia realizes just why she had such an effect on her. Even though she doesn't remember it, on some subconscious level, it is wired in her brain. The woman before her is the closest thing to a mother she's had and our parents have an effect on us like no other; the fear of disappointing them is devastating but she bites back the fear and comes out with it.

"I'm pregnant," she says, the words bringing a glow to her features. "Peter and I are going to have a baby."

It takes a moment for the words to permeate her brain but the moment it sinks in Nina wraps Olivia in an embrace, an excitement evident. "Oh Olive, that's wonderful news, but," she stops a moment pulling back to look at Olivia, her brows knitted together in concern. "But why would you think I'd be upset?"

"I don't know. I guess it's just for you the idea of Peter and I is new and I was afraid you'd think we were moving too fast. It's silly really."

"Oh Olive, all a mother figure ever wants is to see their child happy," Nina says pulling her back into her embrace.

The memories might've been gone but the feelings are still there. Olivia wraps her arms around Nina, just as tightly. But their mother, daughter moment is interrupted by a voice cutting through the air.

"Didn't realize you had company," he bites, causing the two women to pull apart from one another.

Leaning against the half-wall with a thick sheet of frosted glass extending towards the ceiling is a familiar face with grey-blue eyes that are glossed over with inner turmoil and a loaded gun pointed at them. Nick Lane lets the edges of his lips curling up into a sneer shrugging his shoulders. "Hey, Olive. Maybe you could be of assistance."

xXx

Olivia silently curses the fact she's made this little trip without her firearm as her wrists writhe beneath the material holding her wrists tightly in place. Clockwise circles twist futile in their attempts to be freed. She's trapped, a prisoner to a madman that wanted something she couldn't give him. Fear pounds in her as her attention flashes over to Nina sitting on the couch beside her, her cheek an angry red from Nick smacking her around with the pistol. Olivia tries to speak, reason with Nick but the fabric tied around her mouth makes her words shift into a jumbled murmur; he knew her negotiation skills were her greatest asset in this moment and didn't want her to stop him.

"I'll ask you again," he growls, patience obviously wearing thin. "Where is William Bell?"

His anger is mirrored in her voice, his ability affecting her, "I told you, I don't know!"

"Then you're no use to me," he roars pulling back the pistol and coming down with a knockout strike. After a successful connection, he pulls back again readying it to come down again in a violent strike.

A muffled cry for him to stop escapes Olivia's lips and before the blow can be delivered, the French doors behind them burst open under the pressure of a thick-soled boot being driven into it. All eyes snap toward the now open doors where a hooded figure stands. Startled by the newcomer's presence, Nick turns to intruder and squeezes the trigger firing off a round. The bullet misses its target, the man rolling across the floor and into the apartment. He tucks up against the back of the couch as another round is fired, followed by another.

Feeling the hesitation in the third bullet being fired off, the hooded man took advantage popping up. Another bullet is fired lower this time in case the man tried to roll out of harm's way again. But this time feet pound the hardwood hard enough to gain the momentum he needs to run up the wall, and tuck into himself as he pushes off the ceiling landing this time in front of the couch. The attempt to fire off another shot in the hooded man's direction is deflected by educated feet kicking up into Nick's arm causing him to relinquish the gun and give the hooded man a chance to capitalize.

Nick bends forward for the gun but the other man's hand wraps around Nick's neck and pulls him upright. He continues to drive Nick back into the pillar behind him. In a calm, cultivated voice that heavily contradicted the heavy breaths and violent grip he held on Nick's neck. "That's enough, Nicholas."

A hand reaches up and pulls back the hood of the man that has his wrapped around his neck and pulled it off to reveal a face. While Nick's eyes widened with shock and familiarity, Olivia's widened in disbelief. She wasn't exactly sure what man was beneath the hood, she certainly wasn't expecting a boy no older than twenty. He is just a _kid_ but that now dances in Nick's eyes as he struggles beneath his grip says he was dangerous.

"No, no, let me go you _traitor_," Nick barked to the best of his abilities clawing at the man's arm.

All signs of that cultivated composure was blown as anger surged through his words just as venomously as Nick's bark, "Open your eyes, Nicholas! The only one worthy the title traitor is Bell."

"No, you're wrong!" he bites, angrily dismissing what the boy has to say.

"Where is your great leader then, huh?" the boy cries, causing Nick to stop struggling against his grip. "You were a sacrificial pawn in his quest. He lied to you. Used you. Manipulated you. Robbed you of a life you could have had."

Tears now burned in Nick's eyes, a truth he fought hard to deny screamed in his face. The boy watched it register in Nick's eyes, the fight seemingly escaping his body and he relinquishes his grip on Nick's throat. With tears now falling, Nick asks, "Is that why you came here? To tell me this? To stop me?"

"No," the boy admitted bowing his head slightly in shame. "I'd came here to punish you for the wrongs you committed under Bell's hand but it seems you've been punished enough."

"Well you should've," he declared, a fist already swinging at the boy before the words were fully processed.

Blood spurted from the boy's lips and a bloody sneer remained as he drives his knee up into Nick's abdomen before throwing him hard into the wall that led to a narrow walkway- a half wall and a sheet of frosted glass perched atop it across from the one Nick's against. The boy charges forward and their bodies tangle in a series of punches and blows. Olivia leaned forward in her seat trying to see what was happening but it becomes clear when one of them collide with the sheet of frosted glass. Nicks body flew through the air along with the splinters of glass spewing every direction.

Then the dust settled.

Shards of glass crunch beneath his boots as he trudges around the half-wall, peering around the corner at the bloodied mess that used to be his advisory and Olivia can see the disappointment and sorrow swirling within his features as he smacks a sideways fist into the pillar beside him. Ocean blue orbs flecked with green, giving the illusion of the Earth reflecting back in his irises, finally tear away from Nick and flicker up towards the captives. An audible gasp escapes his lips as he takes in the blonde before him. Familiarity causes an onslaught of images and phrases; fragments of a woman he'd yet to meet but remembers so fondly dancing in his head. Her voice dances in his ears, though her mouth is still gagged… a memory.

"_I just hope someday, somehow, you'll come back to me."_

An immeasurable depth of pain sinks his heart now, but he pushes past it; the woman before him isn't the woman he wants her to be. Bending forward, he removes the knife from the side of his boot and closes the distance between him and Olivia, kneeling down before her. In as calm of a voice as he can muster, he speaks making sure his eyes don't meet hers, "I'm going to cut you loose. All I ask for in return is you don't make me regret it."

With ease, the razor-sharp knife sliced through the restraints. With the job done, the boy slips the knife back into his boot, climbs to his feet, and takes his first steps away from her with the intention of never stopping. But Olivia doesn't want that. Untying the gag around her mouth Olivia called out for him, her quest for answers ever present. "Wait! Who're you?"

Her voice stopped him dead in his tracks, the comparison to nails on a chalkboard coming to his mind as the words hit his ears. His eyes squeeze shut a moment before turns to face Olivia and forces them open, the wild torrent of emotions he felt with her near dancing through him as he tries to find the most civilized words he can muster.

"Because of you I've lived most of my life without answers so I'm sorry but you don't deserve them either."

Again, he turns to walk away but this time, it's not a question that stops him; it's a bullet to the chest. It rips through the fabric of his grey hoodie with ease and continues through his ribcage. Bone shatters and his lung implodes as the bullet makes its tortuous route through living tissue, ricocheting through a network of blood vessels and organs. Brows furrow as an anguished sigh is exhaled from quivering lips as betrayed eyes flicker up to the beaten and bloodied Nick Lane.

In that instant everything was getting harder: harder to think, harder to breathe, harder to focus, harder to stand… just plain harder. But everything he'd ever been taught told him to not give up. Nick goes to squeeze the trigger again but the boy's shaky hand reaches forward and concentration leaks onto his features. Then the gun was ripped from his hand with telekinetic force and flung past the boy in his direction. He tries to catch the gun, to grip in his fingers and prove he had the kill or be killed instinct but he misses the catch giving Olivia the opportunity.

Catlike reflexes come into play, her hands gripping the piece as the boy toppled over giving her the line of fire. She freezes. She doesn't want to shoot Nick. If anything she sympathized with the troubled man but he knew of her hesitation and had every intention of exploiting it.

"Nick, stop right there," she cries as he begins to near the fallen boy.

But he ignores her cries drawing closer to the boy with murderous intent. She calls again, a desperate warning unheeded. Then there is no third warning but the ring of gunfire and him stumbling back until he kissed the hardwood and glass, the ocean of shards cracking as he goes down with a loud thud.

While one life ends another hangs in the balance.

The sound of gunfire drew the fading boy back into alertness and as he struggles with the darkness tugging at the edges of his vision leaning up against the couch, he feels a hand pressing his chest. An o is formed with his mouth as pain surges through him. His body flinches causing a displacement in his balance but instead of the hardwood, she catches him. With his body running on haywire, he was panicking but the steady heartbeat in his ear, the perfect rhythm, brings stillness and draws him out of his inner chaos and chased away the darkness for a moment.

With deluded clarity, she was all he saw, those sympathetic green eyes swirling with emotions he'd longed to see in another version of herself. And in his darkest moment, his mind tricks him into believing it to be true. He only saw his Olivia, the woman that held a mystical hold over him through time and space. A shaky, bloodstained hand reaches up, gently caressing her cheek, thumb moving gently in soothing circles reminding her of the way Peter does causing her heart to bleed for this boy.

"S'alright mom," he manages to breathe out despite the ragged, shaky breaths being pushed out.

_Mom?_

To be continued…

**Author's note: **Hey readers! How'd you like the chapter? Love it? Hate it? Any comments you wanna make be sure to either message me or review and thank you to all of you that took the time to review on the last chapter:

Pixy  
Guest

TeaguesMcGee  
Jason  
Amy  
Thank you all so much :-)


End file.
